A Gentle Breeze
by AloofAndAndrogynous
Summary: One night in the Air Temple, Aang learns a few new things from his loving mentor... Gyatso x Aang, Fluff


_**A Gentle Breeze**_

Disclaimer – Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me, nor do I make any profit off this or any of my other stories. This story and plot are mine, so do not take.

This is an Aang/Monk Gyatso story, you have been warned. Please enjoy.

It was a warm night and there was barely a breeze in the mountains. It was not unbearably hot, but the young Avatar did strip down to his underwear, and he curled up on his side, sleeping quietly.

Whatever dream he was having must have been rather pleasant, for he was looking like a little cherub with his peaceful expression.

Gyatso couldn't help but note this, watching the younger monk as he slept, for he had silently slid into the boy's room several moments ago. Aang looked so beautiful... the older monk fought the urges to touch the young boy, but those urges were too strong. He had felt this way about the boy for a while. It was not too uncommon for the monks or nuns to develop an attachment to one of their peers, and it was generally accepted though not flaunted, given their lifestyle. But an elder forming such a relationship with one of their charges… that was another matter.

He crept towards the sleeping boy, employing all of his stealth so as not to wake Aang. The Air Nomads were gifted with light footsteps, in sharp contrast to the heavy, almost plodding footsteps to the Earthbenders.

The boy had a heartbreakingly sweet expression on his little face, one that made Gyatso's heart melt like never before. Aang was such a beautiful child, and Gyatso always drew such joy from his time with his young charge. He loved how the boy would look up at him with happiness or enthusiasm, whenever he taught the boy something new, or simply played with him. He could stare into Aang's eyes forever, it seemed.

The monk's long fingers traveled gently along the sleeping boy's bald head. The skin of the younger monk was so creamy and soft...

The boy stirred a little, but he did not wake up. Gyatso was pleased by this, and he continued to caress Aang's pale and soft skin. Very gently, he rolled the boy onto his back. Aang murmured softly, remaining quiet as fingers trailed down his chest.

The nipples were so pink and lovely, and Gyatso furrowed his brow, gently rubbing the nubs in small circles with the pad of his thumbs. The young Avatar arched a little, whimpering softly Gyatso intensified the attention. The two nipples tautened, becoming somewhat erect, and the older man leaned down, tongue flicking one of them ever so gently. Aang mewled in his sleep, his lip quivering just a little.

The boy rose out of his sleep and gasped softly at the sensations that were traveling along his chest. His eyes fluttered open a little, and fixed on the older man, and he gave out a startled whimper. Why was his mentor touching him like this?

"G-gyatso...?" he whispered. The older monk straightened a bit and stalled, but gave Aang a comforting smile, warm hands on the boy's stomach.

"Aang." he murmured, as if he was doing nothing out of the ordinary.

"What... what re you doing?" the boy whispered, feeling a little confused. He had been hugged before, but nothing like this. No one had ever touched his bare skin.

"Making you feel good, Aang. Does this not feel...nice?" Gyatso asked, a finger gently rubbing one of Aang's nipples in a circle, and the boy mewled weakly.

"Hmmm... it's nice... but... you've never done anything like this..."

"Well…" Gyatso said delicately, still rubbing Aang's nipple, "It's not something that I can do in public. But it feels good – and I want you to feel good too."

Aang shivered, as he felt a certain hardness start to grow in his underwear, and he squirmed around a little. He was not so scared, as Gyatso was always so loving and kind, but this was a bit odd.

"Are - are you sure this is – right?" the boy asked, shivering, his small penis getting harder and more erect with every touch that Gyatso administered to his chest and stomach.

"Of course it is. It's a private thing... but yes. I wouldn't do anything to you that was… wrong, or hurt you. Are you uncomfortable?"

Aang shook his head. The touches felt… very good, but his penis was throbbing, in a slightly uncomfortable way.

"My… um…" he motioned shakily to the small bulge in his underwear, "It's th-throbbing..."

Gyatso smiled kindly, placing his hands on the sides of Aang's underwear. He gently tugged it down, and the small erection bobbed free. He almost salivated at the sight of Aang's straining arousal. It was so cute, and the skin looked so supple and smooth.

The young boy whimpered softly, squirming around and starting to sit up, and the older man gently pushed him back down.

"Will – will you make me feel good?"

"Have I ever made you not feel good?" Gyatso replied kindly, and the boy shook his head, blushing cutely.

"This will feel really nice, Aang…" he promised, leaning closer, and Aang gasped out as the older monk licked the younger one's hard flesh. This was so unexpected, and the boy started wiggling around again, giving out a surprised whimper.

Gyatso licked the crown slowly, and took hold of the shaft with one gentle hand. Aang was young, not having yet hit puberty, and his penis was yet still small, that the older man was able to encompass it within his hand, revealing just the crown.

The young Avatar blushed, and looked up at his loving mentor, trembling as he felt gentle pressure on his shaft.

"Why am I so... hard?"

"It happens sometimes…" Gyatso explained, licking the head between sentences, "When you get aroused...When something feels very good."

"This... this feels so good." the boy whimpered cutely in response, shivering as he felt a hand caress his sac.

"Is there a pressure right here?" the monk whispered, gently fondling the boy's sac.

"Ye... yes! And not just there…!" Aang cried out softly.

"You'll feel so good, Aang – so soon – but you mustn't make too much noise…" Gyatso warned gently, before licking the boy's erection slowly and putting his lips around the crown.

Aang bit his lip and squirmed around as the administrations continued, trying not to scream as the pressure built up. His penis hurt, but at the same time it felt so good, with the gentle squeezing and sucking that was being administered to it. It was a throbbing like no other... And soon that incredible pressure was released, as he came for the first time, and he bit down on his knuckle, to muffle a scream.

The Avatar had a small amount of release, for he had barely approached puberty, and it had a light and sweet taste to the older man. The boy actually started crying softly as Gyatso drank the small offering of come, gently sucking on the erection as he did so.

Aang whimpered, wiping away his tears weakly as the older man sucked on him slowly, and his limbs trembled as the ripples of his first orgasm spread through his young body. Finally, the monk stopped sucking on the boy, letting the now soft penis fall from his mouth. The boy lay on the bed, sprawled out cutely, looking almost seductive in his innocence.

Gyatso moved to wipe Aang's cheeks dry, with a gentle and loving reverence.

"You liked that?" he whispered. The young Avatar whimpered and nodded, before nuzzling the monk's hand gently.

Gyatso was so hard, and he hadn't had sex for a long time... He hoped the younger boy would consent to giving him release. The boy looked up at him quietly, as he started to remove his clothes.

"Why are you taking off your clothes...?"

"Because, Aang, I want to make you feel good again – and myself as well..."

Aang blushed, thinking this meant that Gyatso wanted him to return the favor. If that was so, then he would do it.

The older man was lean and healthy, with a modest but not small erection, surrounded by a soft and thin tuft of white hair. He folded his robes and lay them near the bed.

"Wh-what do you want me to do?" Aang asked shyly. He was willing to consent to anything the older man wanted to do, for he trusted his mentor.

Gyatso smiled down at the younger boy kindly, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. Aang blushed and smiled a little.

"Aang...Reach into my robe pocket and pull out the phial…" Gyatso said warmly. He had come prepared for this should he have the opportunity, and had brought some lubrication.

The boy nodded and did just that, finding a small clay container that fit in his hand nicely. He wondered what was inside, and looked up at Gyatso curiously. He handed it to the older man, who smiled at him and unscrewed the cap. There was something oily inside, and he told Aang to lie down.

What was he going to do with the oil, Aang wondered, as he lay down, looking relaxed yet curious.

"I want you to relax, Aang…" Gyatso said in a warm tone, soothing the boy further. Without hesitation the boy nodded, taking a deep breath.

He spread the boy's legs, gently pulling up the knees and instructing the boy to keep them up just so. In this way, his rear cheeks were spread, revealing the puckered opening. Gyatso lowered his hand, and Aang gasped as he felt the lubrication on his rear opening. It was warm, and slick.

"Wait... wait... what are you doing?" he murmured, trying to wiggle away from the hand that was gently prodding him.

"Shh - Aang..." Gyatso whispered, smiling in that gentle way, "Are you frightened?"

"A... A little. Why are you touching me there?"

"Because I need to prepare you. Aang, this might sting a bit at first – but it will feel good. Just like how this…" he said, touching fleetingly at the boy's flaccid organ, "felt good, even though it throbbed."

The boy's eyes furrowed in confusion. He simply did not connect his rear end with pleasure. As far as he knew, it was good for just one thing, and he whined when he felt prodding again.

"Do you trust me?" Gyatso asked, his voice filled with loving concern. The boy swallowed, before hesitantly nodding. The monk smiled, and poured some more oil from the phial onto his erection. Even then, the boy did not quite connect the two, and whimpered as the older male slid a finger into him.

"It doesn't - " he started to say, but when Gyatso prodded his prostate, the boy yelped weakly and arched, shocked at the pleasurable sensation.

Gyatso chuckled a little, and gently prodded this area again before sliding in another finger, and the boy arched even more. He was actually growing hard again.

"Nnnnahh...Gyatso..." he whimpered before crying out weakly, when the monk started scissoring his fingers, still massaging the prostate as he did so.

"Ahh! It feels so - good!" Aang mewled, trembling, and the older man smiled, preparing him for what was to come. He slid in one more finger, pressing against the boy's prostate firmly, before he slowly drew them out. The boy was clean, and he shivered and whimpered a little, his small erection throbbing in need.

"Are you ready?" Gyatso whispered, spreading Aang's legs wider, and lifting them so that the knees touched his shoulders.

"Ready for what?" the boy moaned, squirming a little. His hand reached down to his own erection, touching it in the way that the older monk had. It aroused Gyatso even more to see the boy touching himself.

"For this…" the elder monk stated, beginning to very slowly slide the head inside. Aang whined softly, still grasping his own erection as he felt the intrusion.

"Why... why are you putting it in there? It's dirty..."

"No...It's not dirty. Not at all. And it feels good, right?"

"I... I don't know." Aang whispered. The penetration hurt a little, but it was by no means excruciating. And… soon, the older monk's erection was prodding at Aang's prostate. The younger boy moaned a little, slowly pumping himself as Gyatso sheathed himself fully.

"Aaahhh...Yes - nnh! Gyatso..."

Gyatso smiled kindly, and started to gyrate his hips a little, keeping his movements gentle to give the boy time. He didn't want to overwhelm the Avatar. Aang whimpered, the pain slowly melting away, and he became even harder.

The older monk took note of this, and thrust a bit more firmly. The boy seemed to like it, and he arched up, his erection throbbing in his hand.

"Nya - aah...Gyatso...More..."

"Yes... for you." the monk murmured happily, feeling the boy clench around him. He pumped harder, faster, until Aang was panting and clinging to Gyatso, his erection bobbing. Aang was no longer able to pump himself, but he did not mind too much, and felt comforted in the older monk's embrace.

He whimpered a little, when the older monk changed positions, so he was lying down, and Aang was on top.

"A-ah?" Aang mewled, and Gyatso smiled, taking the other boy's hands to steady him. The boy looked cute, sitting there impaled, with his erection pointing at the older monk.

"Nyaa..." Aang whispered, and Gyatso said, softly, "Ride me…"

With Gyatso's help, he was able to push himself up and down, and to also gyrate against his lover, and boy, did it feel good! His penis bobbed up and down as he did so, and this was a turn-on for the older man to see this. Gyatso's eyes moved between the look of ecstasy on his charge's face, and the bouncing of that little organ. It was almost hypnotic in the way it moved.

"Aang, it feels so good…" Gyatso breathed, still holding the boy's hands. He had had sex before, but this was wonderful. He loved and cared for the boy so much, and to be able to do this with him, to teach him…

All the younger boy could do was nod and whimper, as he speared himself on his mentor repeatedly. He would push up so that only the head remained inside of himself before he dropped down. And it felt so nice - so incredible - to have something like that inside of him. Distantly, in the deepest recesses of his consciousness, he recalled the pleasure he had in his past lives – male and female, same or different sex pairings, bodies intertwined in the ageless dance of desire and ecstasy. The distant echoes of these pleasures whispered to the surface of the Avatar's consciousness, telling him that he was doing nothing wrong, that it was every Avatar's right to enjoy the pleasure of the flesh they were bound in.

Gyatso groaned softly and arched upwards slightly, orgasm close at hand. Aang took note of this expression and blushed, feeling his own penis throb madly, but the older monk's hands were holding his own tightly.

He gasped out Aang's name, before coming, hard. The boy felt a warmth full up his rear, and bit back a cry, clenching around Gyatso happily, for the warmth was nice. So nice, in fact, that Aang felt his own pressure release, and a tiny bit of cum squirted out. He cried out weakly, blushing furiously.

The boy's release dribbled out onto Gyatso's stomach, and the older monk smiled a little. Aang trembled, but stayed steady.

"How do you feel, Aang?" he asked gently.

"So...S-so good..."

"Good. That's all I want for you, Aang..." Gyatso said softly, stroking the boy's cheek. Aang trembled and slumped over onto Gyatso, the monk's flaccid organ popping out of Aang's little behind as he lay down atop his mentor's chest.

The older monk smiled and decided to lay there with Aang and relax for a bit before he left the child. His hand massaged the boy's back and stroked his little bald head.

"I care for you a lot, Aang. I want to make you feel good." he stated softly, and his young charge smiled.

"Okay...I want to make you feel good too." Aang replied softly. Gyatso beamed happily, and he tapped Aang's nose.

"Do not tell anyone of this, okay?" he asked, and the Avatar giggled softly, though he knew the older monk was serious.

"No - I won't tell anybody. It'll be our secret…" he mewled cheerily, snuggling into Gyatso and closing his eyes. The monk lay there silently, letting the boy snuggle on him and cherishing this feeling.


End file.
